Its Maysilee
by NightlockAngel
Summary: My name? He wanted to know my name? Well... It's Maysilee. Maysilee Donner never expected to be reaped, she never expected for this to happen to her. Reality came too late, her fear of being in the arena had never existed until that moment. The moment that her name was called for the 50th annual hunger games. LILLY {Mrs.Everdeen} Pane {Mr. Mellark} Kennedy {Mrs. Undersee}
1. How it started

CHAPTER ONE  
>I had woken up that morning to my bird, she was yapping away and I had to pull my pillow over my ears to try and tone out the noise but it didn't work, I could still hear her so I gave up and just got up. I sighed and walked down stairs to my parents and twin sister, Kennedy. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, something must have been happening, we never did this. I'm not much of a talker and neither was my family so we didn't normally sit around having family chats. I sat down slowly between my mom and sister. "What's going on?" I asked, they all looked at me "The reaping's tomorrow..." Kennedy whispered. "Its a quarter quell, you just missed the announcement" my mother said looking off to the side"Oh.." I said, wondering where they were going with this. "Theres two times the tributes" my mother had said. That means two times the chances of me or my sister getting chosen. The thing is no one in my family needed to get tesserae because we lived in the merchant area of district 12, its the better part of the district so we didn't put our names in more than we were required. My family owned a sweet little shop on this side of the district so we got money for the things we needed. "Can I go to Lilly's house?" Is all I said, I just wanted to leave, I wasn't that worried about what would happen the next day. My parents nodded and I ran to Lilly's, she was my best friend and basically my only friend other than my sister. We walked around and talked, something we did often, even though neither of us were the chatty type, but man could we talk up a storm when we were together. "You have to know he loves you" I said to her, referring to the bakers boy, Pane Mellark. Lilly shook her head, refusing the thought, but the smile on her face revealed the truth,of course she knew. I remember her looking down and playing with the heel of her shoe, lightly pushing her heel into the dirt, kicking a few pebbles around. I laughed at that moment and she did too as we walked the streets. "Are you scared... You know about the reaping tomorrow?" She asked, and I had shook my head and saying "Not at all" with a small smile on my face.<p>

I hear a clicking in front of my face and zone out of my flash backs seeing Violet, the only victor ever from district 12, and my mentor "Snap out of it!" She snaps on me. I sigh and look away from her and out the window of the train, watching as the landscape flies by us. My and the other 3 tribute's escort sits across from me, her hair was in small green curls and not an inch of her face was not covered by make up. There was a tattoo of a tree on her arm with red fruit hanging on it. I look at the trees as I start to zone out again.

That day, the day before the reaping, Lilly and I had run around the lower part of the district, called the seam. The people there are like the exact opposite of what us people in the merchant area. Most of the people there have dark hair, Seam gray eyes, and olive colored skin, while as I had blond hair, blue eyes, and pretty pale skin. Lilly was the same way. We walked down the streets, seeing a place I discovered about a year ago, people called it the Hob. I saw people from the seam come here to trade things, but after the first time i came i decided to not come alone anymore. So Lilly would come with me and we would sometimes trade there, it was fun, a part of me that I could hide from my family that was kind of like my own secret life. We walked in and I brought some of the candies my parents mad, they're not the best, but its sweet and I like them. Lilly and I traded all my candies and i got a pretty pin with a bird, apparently called a Mockingjay, on it. A younger man, maybe 16, gave it to me for 5 of the red sugary cubes I loved. He also told me about the bird, the capital had breed together two birds and made something called a Mockingjay that could repeat voices and sounds. I really liked the pin, the way the boy talked about it made it sound like something foreign and forbidden. We also had gotten other things too, but nothing as good as the pin to me. I remember going home that day and hiding the pin under my pillow, hiding the proof of my small secret. I never understood why my parents disliked the seam and people that lived there, I mean they seemed nice enough in my opinion. I also remember sleeping with my head on that pillow, back when I was safe, when I had a life, a home, and a family. I will see them again, I will.

I turn my head to the side and see one of the male tributes in the corner of the car, he didn't seem like such of the social type, but more of the type to stay alive, no matter what it took. He was not social, no, he was strong. My eyes scan over the others, the girl who hasn't stopped crying since her name was read, and the boy who was passed out on the couch, snoring loudly. The passed out boy and I seem like the only tributes from the merchant area. I place my hand on the window of the train and sigh "I'm coming home mom... I'm coming home dad... I'm coming home Kennedy... I'm coming home Lilly..." I whisper "I promise.." I speak into the window, like maybe they could hear me even though we were miles and miles away.

I woke up the next morning without a worry in my mind, I never would have guessed that what had happened, would. My mom had given me and my sister two of her dresses, one blue and the other green. "Kennedy.. Take that one" I said handing her the blue dress with sleeves and would probably be right below knee length on her. I could already see it, my twin with her hair up in a pony tail wearing the dress, it would be perfect for her. Then my eyes trailed down to the green dress, not as pretty but my type of style. I smiled to myself and ran to my room, closing the door and slipping on the dress and spinning around in the mirror once, then twice as my song bird sings a low melody and I smile. A few minutes later my mom came upstairs and brushed my hair, making three small braids sit over my straight hair. "Thank you..." I whispered before standing up off of my bed, eating one of my favorite candies for luck and waiting by the door.


	2. Reaping Day

REAPING DAY

When I think back, it feels so unreal. So unreal that Fides, My escort, had picked up my name out of that glass bowl just an hour ago. Two hours ago I was home, not thinking a second thought about what would happen. Of course that changed, everything changed, I was no long Maysilee Donner, the sweet candy shop girl. No, now I'm Maysilee Donner, Tribute from district 12.

My family walked with me as we headed down to the justice building for the reaping. My sister and I locked hands as we walked to a table while my mom and dad split apart from us to stand where the parents stand. It is my 4th reaping and the fear I felt when I was 12 had completely vanished. I put my hand out to the woman sitting on the other side of the table, she plucked my finger and pressed it to a piece of paper. My finger stung a bit and I saw the woman scan over my fingerprint and the small machine lit up, reading off my information. "Next!" She said and i walked away, sucking on my finger as I made it to the 16 year old girl section, standing next to Lilly and Kennedy. Fides went on and on about the games and she explained everything about the quell and the dark days. She showed a video of president snow then it was time for the fun to begin. She walked over to a bowl to the left of her, her high heels made a sound like a horse in tap shoes as she made her way across the stage. She picks up a small piece of paper and takes the tape off and squints down at the name "Our First tribute for the 50th annual hunger games, and second quarter quell is... Jenna Light" she said in that annoying capital accent. I heard a loud sob as a 13 year old girl with dark brown hair in a bun. She was crying as the peacekeepers pushed her onto the stage. The woman didn't seem to care as she lifted up another paper. "Maysilee Donner!" She said into the microphone, I hated the way my name sounded in her voice that I didn't realize it was actually me until I felt Lilly and Kennedy tightly holding onto both my shoulders, their tears were landing on my skin. I couldn't believe my own actions as I slowly stepped out into the space made between the group of boys and girls. Then hands where on my arms, making me go forward"Kennedy!" I screamed after I realized what was happening, a loud sigh came from one of the peacekeepers. "Lilly! Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I was raised up onto the stage next to the girl that was still crying. No, I didnt feel like crying, I didn't feel like anything. Nothing seemed real, I thought I was in a dream, that any minute I'd get woken up by Silver, my bird, but it never happened, I never woke up. Then Fides went on to the boys, first calling a boy from the seam named Haymitch then there was an older boy named Luke.

I look over at Jenna who was just now seeming to stop crying. She started sniffling and i just roll my eyes and look around again resting my eyes on Luke, he was the only one I knew at all. He was my neighbor, his father was the town butcher and my parents sent me there a few times to get meat and Luke was normally behind the counter helping out with the cash register or chopping meat. He had ashy blond hair but the eyes of someone from the seam. Then lastly I look at the boy in the corner of the car, keeping to himself. The boy was about 16 probably and had dark hair, his name was Haymitch I think, but he was probably my biggest threat from district 12 .

After everyone was called and no one volunteered it was time for visitors. I only had a few, there was Kennedy, Mom, Dad, Lilly, The boy that gave me the Mockingjay pin , and a woman that often came and got candies from my parents store. Mom, Dad, and Kennedy came together, they hugged me then we cried and time went by to fast because I swear it was only 5 minutes later that the peacekeepers pulled them out. My talk with Lilly wasn't much different, we hugged, cried but we talked too. It was nice, just being able to speak with her ignoring what was about to happen, ignoring the fact that I probably wouldn't see her again, when it was time for her to leave I felt a slight weight lifted off my chest, more and more did with each visitor. The boy came in the room, I was confused but didn't question him when he began speaking, talking about how to use survival techniques and such, I thanked him when he lift. Then was my last visitor, Ms. Bile, a woman who would often buy little candied dried orange slices. She hugged me and smiled , pulling out one of the orange slices, splitting it in half and giving me half. She did this a lot when she got big orders, split one in half and gave it to me. We both ate a few candies, not saying anything the whole time, but it felt comforting in a way. No words, no regret, no games, no future, just candy, sugar and lollypops. Of course it didn't last very long because then I was getting pushed onto the train


	3. Present time

PRESENT TIME

I sigh as Violet talks to Jenna, calming her down. Luke finally wakes up and he doesn't seem afraid at all. Haymitch had joined our small group, but he hasn't said a word. So that's how this starts, my journey to the capital, the journey to my death more so. "Hey.." I say looking at Haymitch, but he doesn't look up at me. "Hey" I repeat and tilt my head slightly then he looks up. "What?" He asks me and i sigh "You seem like there's a lot on your mind" I whisper and he nods "You think?" He said sarcastically. I sigh again "You shouldn't..." I say and bite my lip "There's only one thing you should be thinking about" I tell him and he looks slightly confused. "And That is?" He asks and i paused before starring at the boy for a minute"Staying alive..." I say simply and tilt me head "That's my advice to you". He stares me in the eyes with a deadly glare and i return the glare "Okay.." He said quietly and i nod before looking out the window again.

I remember when Lilly and I would walk down to the bakery and use our saved away money to buy a small loaf of bread to share. We would walk in and see Pane at the counter with flour covering his already pale face, he wouldn't look at me other than when I handed him our money. No, he was always looking at Lilly, it was obvious he loved her. Although Lilly always had had a thing for one of the seam boys and hid it from her parents. I'm pretty sure that was the main reason she ever wanted to go to the hob with me. Sometimes I felt like I was in the middle of one of those love triangle novels, Pane loved Lilly and i think the seam boy did too and she could pick whichever one she chose. She of course chose neither, at least not yet. I think her grandparents made quite an impact though, the merchant people weren't supposed to fall for the seam people. We were supposed to be better or something, I don't know, I've never quite understood it. The seam boy was Lilly's secret just like the mockingjay pin was mine I guess.

"Theres more.." Haymitch says and i quickly look back at him "Huh?" "Theres more than that.. More than just staying alive" he tells me. I raise an eyebrow"That is?" I ask confused"The reason. You must have a reason to live and believe" he says quietly. I laugh and shake my head "They kill reasons... They kill family, hope and friends. They can't be the reason you move on. You must be the reason for you move on" I say before looking back out the window. "There it is!" Luke says walking to the window as the capital comes into site. "Stay alive" I mumble glancing over at Haymitch before standing up and letting Fides take my arm and lead me towards the door


	4. The Capital In Its Glory

THE CAPITAL

I get escorted to a room with a table and a bunch of stuff in bottles and different metal things that look like would hurt. I look up at one of the peacekeepers that led me here and shake my head. I try to make a run for it, but I hear a laugh from the man in white as he grabs my shoulder and makes me fall back onto the ground and sigh. "You're not getting away that easy darling" he said in a low voice as I slowly stand up. "Get changed, your prep team will be with you soon" he said quietly. His voice was so quiet and low I could barely hear him, but I could. I blink my eyes in confusion and he points to a green hospital gown and smirks a bit. He walks out and I realize I had been holding my breath and exhale deeply and go over to the table with the gown and slip off my clothes and shoes, putting on the plastic gown that's open in the back and sit up on the table. I kick my feet a bit and sigh as I hear the door handle jingle as a small group of people walk into the small room. One of the women had very long bright Yellow hair and dark skin, along with blue and yellow striped fake nails. Another woman had skin with a tint of blue and eyelashes nearly as long as my pinky. There was also a kind looking man with bluish purplish hair and eyebrows along with white makeup on his face. "Im Demi, this is Pippa and Ced " The blue girl says pointing to the two others. I stay quiet as they each stare at me and Pippa even makes a "Tsk Tsk Tsk" noise. I roll my eyes a bit "What now?" I ask still looking at the girl's long eyelashes. "The fun part" Ced said in the capital accent, going towards one of the bottles. Demi motions for me to lay on the table and i do hesitantly. "This might hurt.." One of them says and i feel something hot on my arm "What is th-..." I start but feel a sharp pain as they rip a sheet of paper off my arm. I couldn't help but bite down extremely hard on my lip and grunt. My skin stung and I close my eyes tightly as they do it again and again all over me. When they stop I slowly open my eyes and see Demi lift a pair of tweezers and start pulling out hairs off my eye brows as Pippa takes the few braids out of my blond hair and brushes out the slight crinkles that had formed. By the time the three were finished I could barely move because my entire body was in pain , but after about 5 minutes they left and I waited for my stylist. It took some strength to sit myself up and walk to a chair. I look around, noticing I was in a different room from the one I was in at first because there was a big wooden wardrobe and a track holding things in closed bags. I wouldn't be surprised if a man jumped out of the large wardrobe and cut me up, putting me into one of the bags. Of course this isn't what happens because instead a short plump woman with pink hair in a braid and a nose piercing walks into the room and looks at me. "District 12..." She says quietly and nods scanning me up and down, resting her hands on her hips and tapping one of her petite feet. She probably had smaller feet than me, but was bigger than me and had long hair pulled back that nearly matched her height. She was probably about 5'2 so I had a good few inches on her. "Tiffany" she said, her voice lower than i would have expected from her but I just nod slowly. "What's your name?" She asks after I dont respond. She wanted to know my name, right like it matters anymore yet I still manage to croak out "I-Its Maysilee. Maysilee Donner" . Tiffany smiles"Im your stylist" I do my best not to roll my eyes and say "Who else would you be" because that's what my mind was saying. I stop myself "Its nice to meet you" I say quietly and she seems to light up a bit and smiles "You too Maysilee". I look away from her over at the racks and the wardrobe and as if Tiffany could read my mind she says"Don't worry.. Its just clothes... Lots and lots of clothes" she says and i can hear the laughter in her voice. "So what am I gonna get dolled up in?" I ask and tilt my head standing up and immediately remembering all the waxing and plucking and washing I had gone through and groan as I sit back down. She grabs a few of the bags off the rack and opens the wardrobe, grabbing a few small boxes. She grins as she mental pictures her plan I guess, like was some kind of planned out human science experiment. "So.." She says quietly"This is the plan..."


End file.
